


"I Want You"

by AutisticTaco



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticTaco/pseuds/AutisticTaco
Summary: After losing against Flandre in a danmaku fight Reimu gets forced to live as a pet in the SDM for a whole week.Fandre will try to use that time to make the shrine maiden to fall for her using the tips from her older sisterHilarity ensues as Flandre fail to comprehend how normal relationships works and the tips from her older sister fail miserably.Based on an image by Kumo (atm)





	1. "Are you mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are property of ZUN and Team Shanghai Alice; this wasn't made with the intention of personal gaining or anything.
> 
> So, yeah, this is my first time writing on this site  
> First of all, english isn't my native language, so expect to find some misspellings along the way and general problem to convey what i want to say.  
> Second thing, i wrote all of this while drunk, so there is that...  
> That's all i guess, if you clicked it's because you found it interesting enough. I hope i don't dissapoint.

_**Prologue: "Are you mine?"** _

                                           

 

“I want you”

Those were the first words that Reimu heard after she looked up from the land where she was resting. Flandre Scarlet, the younger sister of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, was standing closet to her, just a meter away from her.

Reimu was tired and had quite a number of bruises all over her body, her clothes were even in a worse state, but considering who was her opponent you could say that she got lucky overall, it almost seemed like her opponent tried her best not to hurt her. On the other side Flandre was almost unscathed, as if the recent fight didn’t involve her.

 “What? I don’t get what you mean”- Asked Reimu, surprised after what she just heard

“I said that i want you, Reimu. You lost the fight and we had a deal; you promised me whatever i wanted if i won, so i choose you”- Replied the vampire with a toothy grin

The smug and confident tone that the Little vampire used while saying that sentence made Reimu realize that it wasn’t just a mere joke.

That’s right, Reimu and Flandre had a Danmaku fight just recently, and Reimu lost. The fight had a Little bet in it; if Reimu were to win she would be fed by the SDM and she wouldn’t have to worry about money for at least a month, but if she were to lost against the vampire she would have to do whatever the little brat wanted for an entire week.

Reimu accepted because she thought that even if she were to lose she wouldn’t have anything to lose, after all one of the conditions of the bet was that she would only do things that were possible for her.

The shrine maiden just laid there bewildered, she still couldn’t grasp what were the implications of what the younger Scarlet just said.

“What do you mean by that? Do you even know what you are saying right now?”- The shrine maiden said while trying to get up from her spot on the cold ground, but her wounds ached a lot and she found difficult to even move a little.

Flandre got close to her and helped her, with a single pull Reimu was back up on her feet. She used her wobbly feet to reach a nearby tree and lie in it a little to rest, but be able to look at the person she just lost to right on her eyes, to be defiant to the very end

“Don’t tell me you are retracting from your words now, we had a deal you know. Where is your pride as a human?”- Flandre got even closer to her, looking her right in the eyes while keeping that perfect smug and arrogant look that the Scarlet sisters had perfected along centuries of victories

Reimu couldn’t avoid being mesmerized by those scarlet red eyes looking right in to her soul, she just felt a part of her soul being taken away right in that moment.

“I want you to be my personal pet, my slave if you will; take it as a kind of revenge of my part for humiliating me 2 weeks ago in front of my sister”

“I beat you fair and square and you know it Flandre”- Exclaimed Reimu angrily, she didn’t liked the tone and the behavior that little shit (Who was actually centuries older than her, mind you) was taking against her

It isn’t like Reimu was arrogant, well, not as arrogant as everyone else thought she was; the shrine maiden knew that she was only a human and she had her limitations. It wasn’t the first time she lost too, in her line of work she had to face ferocious opponents frequently, even gods and aliens with technology beyond her comprehension.

The thing was that 2 week ago Reimu had defeated the young master of the manor in an easy way, even went out of her way to show her how untrained in Danmaku was the little vampire. But this time the story was totally different, this time, and to her own displease, the fight was flipped, she couldn’t even beat one of her spellcards and it seemed like Flandre studied all of her moves.

Ah, yes, we could trace all this story 2 weeks ago at one of the famous Hakurei flower viewing parties (Which it wasn’t more than an excuse to drink like degenerates). That fateful day was the beginning of what would be the breaking of the Hakurei shrine maiden… Or at least it could be like that if Flandre weren’t such a little sheltered girl that didn’t know how to  act in front of her crush

“S-so, you are to be my special friend for a whole week. Do you understand?”- All the fake attitude that Flandre was building up broke up the moment she noticed how close she was to the Red/white miko, how near she was to her eyes and mouth.

Flandre could feel how all her blood rised up to her face as she frantically backed down. Her little girl heart was beating so fast that it seemed like it would explode at any moment now.

All the impression of a cool (Reimu couldn’t believe she even thought that about another person) vampire broke in a single second and Reimu just said a single word:

“…What?”

Like I said, this all started 2 weeks ago…


	2. A Certain Romance Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the tardiness  
> It was all fault of the final's week and for a project that i had to make  
> I will try to write weekly
> 
> This fic runs on the premise that Flandre has been undergoing some kind of training to control herself and her powers. It's right after SA, so not all characters will appear, not like i intended that to happen. It will mostly be the EoSD bunch and some more. I will add the tags if necessary.  
> The image used, once again is property of Kumo(atm)  
> Anyway, enjoy i guess

“A Certain Romance Beginning”

**_Two weeks ago…_ **

It was the beginning of spring in Gensoukyou; the whole landscape had the distinct hues of pink color provided by the blooming of the famous cherry blossoms that covered a great deal of the land; at this time of the year Gensoukyou could really be called a piece of art

Both the view and the weather were brimming with life, the sky was starting to turn red as the sun began its descent towards the horizon to lose itself until the next day.

Walking towards the Hakurei Shrine there was a very particular group of 4 people, in 2 pairs:

A silver haired maid, with the characteristic uniform of her job; she was holding a expensive parasol with a solemn and calm look on her face as she protected other girl with it.

Covered by the maid was a younger looking girl, dressed in a light pink dress with some red ribbons decorating everything and a weird looking hat to complete the outfit. The young vampire had a smug but collected face, the one that the bourgeoisie has perfectioned along centuries

On the other side of the road, but not far away there was a very tall woman in a green Chinese dress. She had long red hair and bright blue eyes, her whole demeanor was of someone carefree and had a big smile. Just like the maid she was holding a parasol to protect a young girl from the sunlight.

The other little girl was a blonde haired vampire. Her outfit was way more colorful than her older sister; it was mostly red with the sleeves in a white color. This little girl had a huge grin on her face and was absolutely giddy, doing some little twirls and jumps along the way.

“Hey, hey, sis! How much time until we get there~?” Asked the youngest looking girl to her older sister, you could almost feel the enthusiasm pouring from her

“I already told you, Flan. Just some more minutes more, no need to be so impatient. Patience is a virtue after all” Responded the older vampire, with a self-righteous tone

“You’ve been saying that for so long now Remi” Said the Flan a little annoyed “Anyways, why aren’t we flying there? We could have reached the shrine way sooner”

“Because then Meiling and Sakuya couldn’t cover us from the sun completely”

“Eh? But the sun doesn’t affect me that much” Responded Flandre with a smug grin

“Don’t rub it in Flan” Answered Remilia with a little sigh “Other point is admiring this beautiful view that we can only get on this season”

“Ehhhh? just viewing flowers is boriiiiing”

“Then you will die of boringness in this event” Said the maid under her breath with a little smile, Remilia shot her a glare quickly.

The group was almost reaching the stairs that led towards the Hakurei Shrine; they could already hear the sounds of conversations and people gathering. After listening to all this Flandre couldn’t help to feel even more excited that she subconsciously flashed her fangs and her red eyes shined even more

“Remember Flan, I want you to be on your best behavior. We don’t want problems with other factions of Gensoukyou, especially with that old hag that controls boundaries or the Hakurei shrine maiden”

“Yeah, yeah sis, I promise to control myself the most I can” Said Flandre while rolling her eyes, clearly upset about her sister nagging  “I’m just so happy to finally meet more people”

Remilia felt a pang of guiltiness on her heart; it’s not like she wanted to lock her sister for those long years, but for the safety of everyone, including herself she had to do it. She is glad that after that fateful night with the incident of the Red Mist she decided to affront her fears and tried to teach Flan how to control her immense power

“Meiling, I want you to be along Flan at all moments. Understood?” Ordered Remilia with a commanding voice, that despite her small size still managed to look intimidating

“Y-yes my lady Remilia”

They finally reached their destination at the top of the stairs. The place was packed with Youkais and even some gods; they all were arranged in groups (Or factions, as Remilia liked to call them), for example the Chireiden gang were gathered in a manner of picnic, with the master of the palace sipping some sake peacefully and her two pets close to her resting and eating some of the snacks they have brought.

As soon as Remilia saw them she coughed of a little the gather the attention of everyone:

“Well, here we are. Here it is to a joyful event, I’m off to a reunion with the master of the Chireiden to form an alliance”

“You just want to drink with the cute girl with pink hair, isn’t it sis” Said Flan playfully while poking her sister on the cheek

“S-shut up Flan” After regaining some matter of composure Remilia focused on her sister once more “Just remember what I said Flan. Have fun and meet a friend”

After saying this Remilia went to her own way accompanied by her Maid

“I will sis! There is just no way I can’t get boring with this much people around”

**_Two hours later…_ **

“Ughhh, why is it so boring? The only thing that everyone is doing is drinking and watching flowers” Complained the little vampire while kicking some rock so hard that went flying towards the forest

“Welcome to the reality of the Hakurei parties, unless you are a drinker you can’t have that much fun” Said Meiling in response, she felt the same most of the times too, after all she didn’t like to drink that much

It was already night and the party was in kind of a full blow by now; some people were already wasted or in the process of getting there, the lighter weights were out by now because of the sake brought by the Oni. But even with the ambient being more lighthearted, and with some music played by the Prismriver ensemble it wasn’t enough to entertain Flandre.

She wanted mostly to play or meet people; the latter was almost impossible because most guests either wanted only to drink and chat peacefully or actively avoided her (Flandre noticed, getting a little annoyed and sad at it) and the former was hard for her, she didn’t had the confidence to just go and try to strike conversations with people she never met before, after all most of them looked like stuck-up grown-ups.

“Ahhh, I just wanted to play that game again” Flandre continued complaining “What was it called again, Danmaku?”

“Young master Flandre, your sister told you to try and don’t cause troubles for the guests here. We could leave if you want, lady Remilia said that it was an option would you get tired of this”

“No, no, that would tell my sister I’m still not ready to get out. I should at least try to talk with someone” Flandre said while thinking her whole list of acquaintances, that is, like 6 persons

And then, out of the nothing Flandre remembered someone in specific. That night she had met a blonde magician that could actually play with her.

Grinning from ear to ear she flashed her fangs again and flied to the air to get a better view to find that girl again. Meiling got concerned and went for her.

“Where she is….? Ah, there she is!” Exclaimed the little girl. Her target was in a group close to the Shrine itself, with her were other 3 girls: Another blonde girl with a blue dress, an oni that kept drinking like there is no tomorrow and what Flandre could guess was the shrine maiden itself.

With a little impulse of her power she went towards the little group.

“Oh shit” Thought Meiling as she followed Flandre

This little show of power called everyone attention, it got them on edge, something was about to happen right now.

With a loud sound Flandre landed just a few meters away from Marisa, startling everyone in that little group.

“Heya! I came to say hi!~” Said Flandre in a happy and sing song tune

She could smell the alcohol and it was pretty strong, she disliked it but tried to hide it. From what she could see in the group everyone seemed drunk already, except the Hakurei shrine maiden that looked calm and cool as she sipped her sake slowly

Flandre got close to Marisa and called her attention:

“Hey, do you remember me? We played some time ago”

The human magician slowly opened her eyes and then a spark of recognition went to her and smiled a little towards the little girl

“Ah yesh, you were that vampire that I fought some time ago” Said Marisa as clearly as she could considering her drunk state “I thought you weren’t allowed to get out of the manor, did you scape?”

“Nah, I can go out now, sis isn’t so hard with me now. Hey do you wanna play with me?”

After saying this all the other guests focused entirely in the exchange between the two blondes. Flandre picked up on this but didn’t care.

“I’m sorry little, but I don’t think I can play with you now, I’m like, totally wasted” Answered Marisa

“Ehhhh, but no one wants to play with me, they are all a bunch of cowards” Flandre complained while grabbing Marisa sleeve forcefully

After saying this Suika, the oni that was in that particular group got angry and tried to stand up to her, only to be stopped by the hand of Reimu, that still didn’t lost her cool and was just analyzing the situation.

“Hey, if Marisa doesn’t want to do it she doesn’t have to, you little brat!” Exclaimed Alice annoyed at the interruption caused by the vampire

“Shut up, no one was talking to you, you ugly!” Screamed Flandre angrily, she was getting tired of being denied some kind of fun

Just in time Meiling arrived to separate Flandre from Marisa using a little force. At the same time Remilia was about to go and stop Flan, but was stopped by Sakuya, who whispered something to her master to get her to settle down;  Remilia did so, but still kept attention in case Flandre needed to be stopped, after all her little sister was still prone to fits of rage

 “Let me go Meiling! I’m not a little child!”

“I’ll play with you” A calm voice sounded in the midst of the tantrum

It was Reimu. She as slowly as she could got close to Meiling and Flandre

Meiling dropped Flandre out of surprise and Flandre used that moment to go out quickly to Reimu, completely happy to get her way.

“You will? Yay! Let’s go!”

“On one condition though” Said Reimu calmly

“Whatever, just say it”

“If I win you have to serve me sake the whole night, I’m getting tired of doing it myself already, and you will do it without complains. I’m going to teach you some manners little brat” The Shrine maiden said smugly while ruffling her hair

Flandre slapped her hand annoyed at being treated like a child again, but kept her anger the most she could, after all she didn’t want her sister to stop her right now

“A gutsy one, heh. What do I when I defeat you?”- Responded Flandre looking right into Reimu eyes, trying to use her red eyes to intimidate the shrine maiden, but Reimu didn’t falter even a little

“You can drink some of my blood, let’s say like half a wineglass”

“You are in! I’m going to enjoy kicking your butt” Said Flandre giddily while pumping her punch to the air

Reimu made a little gesture with her hand and then

“Yukari, I know that you are watching us closely right now, can you teleport us to a secluded place? I would prefer to keep my house intact and to not disturb the villagers

A little gap appeared close to them and a voice spoke in a defeated tone:

“I’m that predictable now? Anyways, are you sure about this Reimu? I’d rather not have to find a new shrine maiden” Said the voice of an older woman

“Don’t worry about it, we are using spell-card rules, I should be fine”

“With someone like that kid it may be not enough to protect you, but I guess is your call now. I will be betting on you, don’t fail me”

“There are bets already?” Asked Reimu surprised “When?”

“Since the moment you said you were going to fight everyone started to bet. The odds are in your favor by the way”

“Can we fight already?” Asked an annoyed vampire girl while getting close to Reimu and the gap

Reimu grabbed her hand quickly confusing Flandre for a second, and then out of nowhere a bigger gap opened in front of them.

“This may feel weird for a little, just hold on tight” Said Reimu before jumping along Flandre across the portal

And then just like that, both girls disappeared before the eyes of all guests in the party.

“I hope you are not wrong about this Sakuya, I would prefer not to deal with Yakumo if something happens to her little pet” Remilia expressed her concerns to her maid

“If someone can deal with young master Flandre is Reimu, after all she beat you isn’t it” Sakuya said while serving her master another cup of “Scarlet special wine”

“Hmph, you are lucky you are so resourceful Sakuya”

“I know”

“I hate to admit it, but in raw power and natural talent Flandre has me beaten”

“Such an ‘energetic’ little sister you have there, Scarlet” The Satori exclaimed amused

“You don’t even know half of it”

And then a voice called everyone:

“Okay everyone, roll your bets here. My shikigami, Ran, will take care of all the calculus for the gains” Yukari Yakumo gathered everyone to the center of the field while opening a border that let them see the action that was about to occur

In the middle of a desserted field there were the two girls dressed in red and white, some meters away from eachother in the air.

“This will be an spellcard duel, we both have 5 spellcards to use; the winner is decided by whoever gets more hit against the opponent or knocks it down to the ground” Said Reimu while conjuring some Ofuda and her Ying-yang orbs

“Good for me, I will need only a single direct hit anyways” Flan answered smugly while gathering her magic power

“1…2…3…GO!”

“You are going down, Hakurei!”

****

**_Around 15 minutes later…_ **

Flandre laid in the ground, and around her a large crater. She was almost intact, after all her magic defenses were absurdly strong, but despite all that she was beaten according to the rules.

She was astonished at what the human was able to do; like she just said, all things considered she would’ve only needed one hit to knock down the human, but what happened is that she never could do that. Just like what happened with that other human girl, Marisa, Reimu was able to avoid hits like she could read her attacks instead of use her reflexes.

Then the worst of all was the way she just couldn’t avoid the attacks of the shrine maiden, it was just to much fire to avoid. Her attacks weren’t like Marisa’s, Reimu used all kind of faints, homing attacks and distractions to get under her and make her commit mistakes until the final shot where hundreds of amulets were coming to her without a window to escape.

She was humiliated by a simple human, just like her sister (Now she couldn’t tease her about it)

“You fight like a young girl, nothing held back and using all your power everytime. Impressive but mistaken” Reimu said while getting close to Flandre

Flandre stand-up to see Reimu and her arrogant face getting closer to her, just in that moment Reimu looked more like a vampire than a human, the way her confidence made her brown reddish eyes shine with the moonlight. It was so mesmerizing that the words caught up in her mouth

Reimu finally got close enough to her until she could touch her face delicately. The little girl felt her face betray her emotions.

“Just so you know, not all of them didn’t want to fight you not out of fear, but boringness. I can assure that at least 8 people there would’ve been able to defeat you with your current level. You may be pretty powerful, but you lack experience”

Flandre was about to complain and lash out again, here she was again being treated as a simple child that didn’t know better. The little girl closed her fist so hard and started to shake with her face down, until she felt a gentle hand above her head ruffling her head.

“You remind me a lot of Marisa when she was younger, hell, you remind me of Marisa even now. Nice duel Flandre, you are pretty good”

After saying this Reimu decided to sit up in the ground and take some time to breath, the fight was intense after all and she was drenched in sweat and some dirt.

“I hope you are ready to serve me a lot of sake, my cute servant for the night”

For a moment there the vampire felt her little undead heart stop for a second as she looked at the shrine maiden smiling smug face. What was that feeling just now? She didn’t know, but what she was sure is that someday she will make her goal to defeat Reimu and make her feel like she just felt right now.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a HELL to write, really.  
> I ran out of booze in a party and didn't have enough money to buy more until next week, in other words i had to write this one sober and the ideas come slowly and i distract a lot while writing unless i'm drunk.
> 
> A lot of parts had to be changed and edited, an even then i most likely made a lot of mistakes along the way. The next chapters will follow after the prologue, but along the way i will make flashbacks of thee things that happened between those 2 weeks of training.
> 
> Whatever, i'm doing this as a kind of english practice and for fun, but i'm glad you are giving me those kudos and comment, i really apreciate it, my dudes.
> 
> Next chapter title: Last Nite

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a prologue, if enough people like it (I don't really expect much) i will continue writing it. If it continues i will try to make the chapters longer, at least 2000 words long, i will aslo add new tags if needed  
> If you liked it let me know. 
> 
> That's all, see you next time i hope.  
> It's not completed by all means, but i don't know how to turn "completed" off on this site
> 
> Tentative next chapter title: "A certain romance beginning"


End file.
